harvianfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:The Pub
Category:Forum Welcome in the Pub! This is place where you can discuss about topics concerning the wiki. If you are new to the the Harvian Islands and want some help or you are just an experienced user who has a question, here is the place for you to ask it. If you know the answer to a question, feel free to answer it too. And we have started... Let's call this the official start of the wiki. SjorskingmaWikistad 10:14, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :That is a good idea 10:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Whoop! Marcus Villanova 17:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoop? :D SjorskingmaWikistad 18:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Governor tasks There are four districts, each led by a governor. Let's divide the jobs. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I want one also! Or shall we vote, if there are more then four people interested? Roi Soleil 18:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Of course. We should also start a Council. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *Prime minister - SjorskingmaWikistad *Reefs governor - Bucu *Northern governor - Willy, Jr. *Leeward and Princeton governor - Pierlot *Maritima governor - Marcus Villanova Only one more job SjorskingmaWikistad 18:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Gimme :P Bucu 18:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::This is going nice people! Sites gonna be massive, Roi Soleil 18:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : True and this is for most new editors I propose we make Plains and Orenge gardens Towns here and adapt them to Harvian islands... here are the links http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User:SjorskingmaWikistad/Plains : http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Orange_Gardens Thank you of couse they would be towns mabey in different distrcits. Marcus Villanova 18:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :: You have my support, George. Yes, this site has got some potential! Bucu 18:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but before we are going to fast, I want everyone to read the Harvian Islands article, since otherwise people will write articles that do not fit in the history and stuff. Don't worry. The article I want you to read is very small. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Read it. Looks fine to me Bucu 18:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I already made the site infrastructure btw. Category tree, mediawiki scripts, etcetera. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) The site is really becoming succesfull 18:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it does. And of course the logo I already created. And did anyone already notice the little symbol in your tab? That's a favicon. Normally it's a little Wikia W, but I managed to replace it by my own favicon. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :True, I could I write a history and if it's good we could incorporate it? Marcus Villanova 18:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Please add your name if you have read the article, so I'm sure that everyone knows what the point of the country is. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds nice. Yeah, I have read it, you made a nice basis for us to work on, now we should make it bigger and better. Roi Soleil 18:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I'm going to create an council, a sort of small parliament. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Pierlot and me already created two parties. A liberal and a socialist one. Join the one you like, or start one yourself, folks. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll go for the liberal one, how is it called? Roi Soleil 18:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Party of Unity SjorskingmaWikistad 18:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) O and folks, would you mind not to change too many and create too many towns while I'm away? Because my favorite programme is up within half an hour, so I'll be offline then. The reason is, I do want everyone to have his own town, but not that there are like say 100 towns. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, lets keep it real everybody. We could make a limit of 5 towns per island. Roi Soleil 18:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::5 x 11 = 33. Let's keep it to 6 towns in the whole country for a start, and then gradually add towns. The reason is, I want to create this wikitable maps. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Are there already some town names known? Lets list them here (could you do that?), Roi Soleil 18:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I think I'm offline tomorrow, due to a school test, so I'll make a list now: *Lion Island: Little Harbor *Leeward Island: Port Philip, West Rock, Stamadri *All Saints Island: Westville *Peaceful Island: Trinity *Washington Island: East-Leeburg. :Peaceful Island isn't very big according to my map, so I'm going to move Trinity to Midland Island, and Wst Rock to Lower Island in Reefs (which currently has no towns!). SjorskingmaWikistad 19:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) There are some others named, but this six are stated as the being the biggest. They make six together. We stick to this six settlements. We can of course start more in the future. SjorskingmaWikistad 19:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : Please look at User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Sandpit I wrote a really good history! Can we adpot it!?!? Marcus Villanova 19:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Nice wordwall. I think we can adapt it, but it has to state it's been an US colony to august 2010 SjorskingmaWikistad 19:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Let's say we mix it a bit. Until 1931 or something like that it was a British colony founded by Thomas Harves, mainly inhabited by Germans, Dutchmen and Britons, and then it became an US colony until 2010, when it became independent. That fits modern history a little more, since the Americans own almost every spot in the North Pacific - even the guano covered rocks SjorskingmaWikistad 19:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Why? Leave america out. We should make it an real independant nation! Marcus Villanova 19:14, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::One more thing: I think it was not likely the indegenous people were native americans with tribes and chiefs. Its better if you make them Samoans or another ethnic group of pacific islanders (the big, massive hawaiian type of people), since the likes of Sitting Bull were never in the pacific. Roi Soleil 19:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::And yeah, fuck america, no offense, but make it a free nation. We don't let them put us in no reservations, it aint gonna happen, no more wounded knee! Roi Soleil 19:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I was thinking they were more like a Asian/Hawian Tribe. Marcus Villanova 19:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) @Marcus: Since 2010 it's an independent country. That was what Pierlot and me came up with in Llamada IRC. I think that's best. We can of course change it. @Roi Soleil: Of course SjorskingmaWikistad 19:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Btw, time to log out for me. It's 9.20 PM in Holland. And I wanna drink some coffee. :D SjorskingmaWikistad 19:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Bye! Maybe I'm here tomorrow, but probably the day after tomorrow. :D SjorskingmaWikistad 19:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Places I booted up my computer again to solve an issue I forgot. This are the seven towns. There are no other settlements except this one. If you want extrasettlements, we'll vote about it. SjorskingmaWikistad 19:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :We should make Plains and orenge Gardens cities. Plains in Reefs, orgenge gardens on Goergtown Island. It would add more cities than we need yes but think about expansion! Marcus Villanova 20:20, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Love this. Can I 'claim' Trinity? 20:37, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::So seymon is on board too!?! Marcus Villanova 20:41, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't sound so surprised... :-D 20:47, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::ha I also made these templates - aand so use em'... lol Marcus Villanova 20:49, September 20, 2010 (UTC) History We need to adpot one before anything else. We can't write about town history or anything beacuse we don't have a nations history! So please can we adopt the history at User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Sandpit! thank you from Marcus Villanova 20:43, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see the problem in people inventing some of their own historical people and stuff also. You could have used them in your history page but you didn't, maybe you could mention their inventions also to make everybody happy? Its not like its gonna change everything and we should work together, Roi Soleil 06:42, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Tasks Since I'm not going to write all the base articles on my own ( ) I want you people to do some things as well. You don't have to participate, but it would be nice of course if everyone wrote some base articles. Add your name to the task you like *Writing all island articles *Adding infoboxes to articles (see Category:Template infobox for the infoboxes I already created) *Writing our nation's history (please include we were an US colony from 1931 to 2010, and before that an British colony) *Writing or expanding all our settlements articles *Expanding the district articles *Creating some companies (don't forget to include the handy Template:Infobox company) SjorskingmaWikistad 18:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :In our national history please take note of the historical figures of this website and try to fit them into the national history. Roi Soleil 18:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I wrote an history today. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::First of all, its "a history", secondly: try to take a look at the version of our history Chrystalbeastdeck09 wrote and try to put in the famous persons of our history. Roi Soleil 15:17, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think we should create Forum:History and discuss in detail, instead of just adding randomly to the main page. --Semyon 15:18, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::We should. That sounds like the best idea. And do not forget to use the Marcus-version. Roi Soleil 15:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) History I created the history forum mentioned above, but Sjors has moved it to User:Semyon Edikovich/History. If you want to discuss, do so on that page. --Semyon 19:48, September 22, 2010 (UTC) New namespaces We now have the namespaces Portal and Website 16:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, nicely done Pierlot. And for everyone: I created the first neighborhood: Downtown, the city center of Port Philip. Take a look at the Port Philip article to see the simplified map of Port Philip and the location of downtown. SjorskingmaWikistad 17:01, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::How about making a neighborhood for Stamadri aswell? I stink at HTML... Thanks already, Roi Soleil 17:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll programme one for Stamadri. SjorskingmaWikistad 17:25, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::DoneSjorskingmaWikistad 20:16, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Cities I remember reading about adding cities in the Islands and I remember reading about a town called a Thousand Apples I want to place it apon Reefs! Any obejections? Marcus Villanova 20:05, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Let's add it when the other towns have maps. SjorskingmaWikistad 20:09, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Wait what does that mean? Marcus Villanova 20:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You can make it, I don't have objections. :) SjorskingmaWikistad 20:16, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll add it to the map. SjorskingmaWikistad 20:16, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh i'll do that now! ! Marcus Villanova 20:17, September 23, 2010 (UTC) News Okay, got some news. The first very detailed map is ready, and can be seen on the right. The other maps are here. Also, we have again some tasks to divide. Grab what you can get. Semyon is allowed Deputy Prime Ministership until the term of the provisional Estates are over (Since he is leader of the biggest party). In November we will hold elections. *Deputy PM - Semyon *Secretariat of General Affairs - Automatically given to the PM, like in most countries *Secretariat of Culture and Education - Semyon *Secretariat of Infrastructure - Harry Walton *Secretariat of Finance - Bucu (?) *Secretariat of Foreign Affairs - Willy *Secretariat of Industry, Agriculture and Trade - *Secretariat of Justice, and Supreme court leader - Marcus Villanova *Secretariat of Tourism and Leisure SjorskingmaWikistad 06:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : Can I sign my name to one? I guessing that's it...In which case i'll aply for Justice. Marcus Villanova 19:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess no one minds if I'm S. of Culture and Education? If so just kick me off the list. --Semyon 18:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Maybe we should advertise/promote our site at other sites so we get more users, and more activity. Anyone ideas? 07:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :On other geofictional wikis, or maybe the old "tell a friend" method. Btw, I will be a week offline, since I am going to Germany tomorrow. I am back on Friday. SjorskingmaWikistad 07:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::We could do that. Maybe someone can promote this site at wikistad 07:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::yes that would be awesome!Marcus Villanova 15:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Did you once mention a wikia spotlight? --Semyon 18:58, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Job I'd like someone to volunteer to write a weekly column for the Stamadri Mercury. They must be able to write in a way which will be at once controversial, provocative, challenging and not ridiculous. The subject may be virtually anything, but needs to be comment rather than news, and taking into account that the Mercury is a quality newspaper. --Semyon 19:40, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Since nobody is longer here, I volunteer. Happy65 Population nrs Total = 110.000 ---- * Port-Philip 45.000 * Stamadri 17.000 * East-Leeburg 10.000 * Little Harbor ? * 1000 Apples 1000 * Trinity ? (=quite large...) * West Rock 700 (not too small?) * Westville ? ---- = 73.700 (current nr.) = 36.300 (to divide) Comments If you look at these numbers... and you look at the map... Reefs has way too less inhabitants. Trinity should have quite a lot, let's say about 15.000 to 20.000. West Rock, Reefs' capital, "is a major town" (quote) with only 650 inhabitants, while it has 4 neighborhoods! Let's make it rather 25.000 to 30.000. East-Leeburg will be 'bout 5000, Little Harbor between 5000 and 10.000 and Westville below the 5000. Stamadri has also too many. Agree? Bucu 11:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :My proposal: Total = 110.000 ---- * Port-Philip 45.000 * Stamadri 9.000 * East-Leeburg 4000 * Little Harbor 6000 * 1000 Apples 1000 * Trinity 17.000 * West Rock 25.000 * Westville 3000 ---- = 110.000 Thus: *Leeward and Princeton: 54.000 *Maritima: 13.000 *Reefs: 26.000 *Northern: 17.000 Sounds fair enough to me. --Bucu 11:53, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Every house block has 53 inhabitants 15:34, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Sure...yeah. Marcus Villanova 19:52, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Sjors has decided 06:10, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I know but that seems a little to simple. Marcus Villanova 19:43, November 5, 2010 (UTC)